yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Mini Drama CD: Side Road 2/Track 5
Summary: With Kinjou and Fukutomi competing in a race, it's up to their teammates to cheer them on! But which team can cheer better? Cheering Squad! TADOKORO: “Cheering Squad.” and SHINKAI are walking through a crowd ARAKITA: Don’t stand around, Shinkai! Hurry up! The race is starting soon! SHINKAI: Haha… Now, now, don’t rush me, Yasutomo! I’ve got a lot of luggage here… TADOKORO: Oh? Hey! There’s a spot here, Makishima! MAKISHIMA: Heh! Perfect place to watch the race, Tadokorocchi! TADOKORO/'MAKISHIMA'/'ARAKITA'/'SHINKAI': Ah. ARAKITA: You guys! You’re Sohoku! TADOKORO: Geh! Hakogaku! MAKISHIMA: Which means… SHINKAI: Juichi is racing from our school. How about you? TADOKORO: Kinjou, of course. He’s our ace. ARAKITA: Haaaah, what a pity. You came all this way just to watch your ace lose. TADOKORO: Ohh? You seem pretty relaxed, but our Kinjou is a man who never gives up. SHINKAI: Hate to break it to you, but Juichi is strong, Jin-kun. MAKISHIMA: The same to you. Don’t underestimate the Snake of the Stone Path. ARAKITA: Hah! It’s Fuku-chan who’s gonna win! glare at each other TADOKORO: Never mind. The cheering from the sidelines acts as an energy source for the competitors. Sohoku’s jersey is only complete when our cheers come together. Now that we’re here, we’ll help Kinjou to win! ARAKITA: Ah? If that’s all that it takes to win, everyone would be a winner. TADOKORO: What?! You’ve said it now, Arakita! Hey, Makishima! Bring out that thing! MAKISHIMA: T–That thing?! Are you serious, Tadokorocchi?! TADOKORO: Yeah! I’m full of seriousness just like I’m always full of oxygen! MAKISHIMA: B–But while we were on our way here, you saw that thing and said for yourself, “No way in hell, let’s cheer normally!” TADOKORO: T–That’s true, but… ARAKITA: What’s the matter? I bet that all you’re doing for cheering is raising your voices stupidly loud. Don’t talk big when you’re not even gonna put your body into it. clenches his fists TADOKORO: …I can’t stay quiet after being made fun of like that. Just bring it out, Makishima! MAKISHIMA: Eh?? …S–Sho!! �� �� �� �� and sparkles sound ARAKITA: Hah? What’s that flashy-looking happi coat? SHINKAI: It’s really glossy and sparkly… The color of the cloth really sticks out. MAKISHIMA: This is embarrassing. TADOKORO: Endure it, Makishima! The more your cheering sticks out, the better it is! Even moreso when you put your body into it! MAKISHIMA: If I knew this was going to happen, I would have handed this thing straight back to Onoda when he said “You should wear these when you cheer!” and gave them to me… TADOKORO: Don’t grumble your complaints. Here, hold this. hands MAKISHIMA something ARAKITA: Heh! What’s that? SHINKAI: I think it’s a glowstick. The kind that’s used in live concerts. ARAKITA: Glowstick? But why are they holding one in both hands? They could just use one hand. SHINKAI: No, it’s possible that what they’re doing with it is… TADOKORO: Here we go! MAKISHIMA: …Sho!! TADOKORO: to the Love Hime song Go, go! (MAKISHIMA: Sho!) Go! (Sho!) Go on and get past him, go! (Sho!) Go! (Sho!) Kira-kirarin! With us around, you’re definitely (MAKISHIMA: Definitely sho!) invincible! Go, go! (Sho!) Go! (Sho!) Go on and get past him, go! (Sho!) Go! (Sho!) Kira-kirarin! Turn those pedals and use all your power! (Sho sho!) A win is a win! (Sho!) It’s a win! (Sho!) Go win! (Sho!) Kinjou! Fight! crowd chatters ARAKITA: …They’re waving glowsticks in both hands and singing, are they morons? SHINKAI: That’s the kind of dancing and yelling that fans do at pop concerts, isn’t it? ARAKITA: But here, of all places? They’re idiots. SHINKAI: But the other spectators seem to really like it. Look around you, Yasutomo. crowd cheers “Sohoku! Sohoku!” ARAKITA: Wha–?! thinking The other people got pulled in by their crazy cheering and they started up a call for Sohoku! loud Tch! We won’t lose to Sohoku! Hey, Shinkai! Don’t you have some ideas?! SHINKAI: To tell you the truth, Jinpachi gave me goods that we can use for cheering. They’re big and heavy, so it was tough work carrying them. ARAKITA: Tell me that sooner! and opens the bag This is it, huh! SHINKAI: Jinpachi gave me the bag, saying we can use what we wanted. I haven’t taken a look inside yet for myself, though. ARAKITA: something out This is… Kggh! SHINKAI: Pom-poms? It looks like they go together with this costume. sound ARAKITA: ……A skirt. SHINKAI: I think it’s a cheerleader’s outfit. TADOKORO: Hahaha! What’s this? Is Hakogaku gonna dress up as girls? MAKISHIMA: Kwah! Now that’s what I call putting your body into it! ARAKITA: up the outfit NOOOOO FUCKING WAAAAAY! costume to the ground That Toudou… When we get back at school, he’s dead. SHINKAI: Now, now, wait, Yasutomo. something up How about this? ARAKITA: Huh, which one? SHINKAI: Look, this one. At least it isn’t a skirt. ARAKITA: Tch. Fine. I’m doing this for Fuku-chan, so I’ll wear it!! �� �� �� �� sound ARAKITA: THIS is what you gotta wear when you’re cheering! SHINKAI: Heh… It’s surprisingly not bad. TADOKORO: A long black coat and a headband… MAKISHIMA: It DOES make them look like THE cheering squad… and SHINKAI chant as drums beat '' '''ARAKITA': Hip, hip, hooray! Fu-ku-chan! Fight, fight, Fuku-chan! SHINKAI: You can do it, you can do it, Juichi! Don’t lose, don’t lose, Juichi! ARAKITA: Go! Go! Ha-ko-ga-ku! SHINKAI: Fly through! Fly through! Ha-ko-ga-ku! crowd chatters TADOKORO: …Hey, Makishima… What are those embarrassing fans decorated with hearts that they’re waving in both hands? MAKISHIMA: Fans? …I couldn’t tell before since they were waving them around, but now that I look carefully… They have a photo of Fukutomi’s face printed on them! Er… What do they say? TADOKORO: “F-U-K-U-T-O-M-I”… Fukutomi… MAKISHIMA: “T-E-K-K-A-M-E-N”… Tekka… men… TADOKORO: “Okay, Juichi”… “I am strong”… MAKISHIMA: “Do the pointy finger thing”… Wha… I thought they looked familiar! Those are the same fans that the girls in Toudou’s fanclub use! TADOKORO: Except as the Fukutomi version. MAKISHIMA: How embarrassing… TADOKORO: Aren’t they embarrassed? ARAKITA: Ahh?! You guys are the only ones that I don’t wanna hear that from! SHINKAI: We’re both in embarrassing states. ARAKITA: Heh! We’re putting our all into this for Hakogaku… For Fuku-chan! crowd starts cheering “Hakogaku! Hakogaku!” MAKISHIMA: The crowd is calling for Hakogaku! TADOKORO: We can’t lose either! Let’s do this, Makishima! MAKISHIMA: Sho! start chanting as drums beat TADOKORO/'MAKISHIMA': So-hoku! So-hoku! ARAKITA/'SHINKAI': Ha-kogaku! Ha-kogaku! TADOKORO/'MAKISHIMA': Kin-jou! Kin-jou! ARAKITA/'SHINKAI': Fu-kutomi! Fu-kutomi! signal rings MAKISHIMA: Here they come! SHINKAI: Hey! It’s the front! ARAKITA: Where’s Fuku-chan?! TADOKORO: He’s neck-to-neck with Kinjou! ARAKITA: GOOOO! FUKU-CHAAAAAN! TADOKORO: GO ALL OUT, KINJOOOOOU! MAKISHIMA: GET THE GOAL! SHINKAI: THAT’S IT, JUICHI! and FUKUTOMI pass by, while ARAKITA, TADOKORO, MAKISHIMA, and SHINKAI gasp heavily for air ARAKITA: …Did you see that? TADOKORO: …Yeah… I did… MAKISHIMA: …Kinjou and Fukutomi saw us… And their mouths fell open… SHINKAI: …No, it felt more like they were exasperated with us… ARAKITA: Fuku-chan’s stone-face… had a trace of a grimace in it… TADOKORO: Oh shit… When we get back, we could be in for a long lecture… ALL: …We’ve done it now… Category:Translated Media